Larson Krieger
Larson Krieger is an American born corporate scientist and researcher, as well as Francesca 'Frankie' Moreau's ex-husband. He is the father of one son, Edward Krieger. He is of Germanic stock but lives in Philadelphia where his job, family and alma mater all are. He is a stubborn, controlling and at times cruel man who has become jaded after many years of marriage, caring little for anything beyond work or science, not even his family. He is also a man of varied and extreme sexual tastes, pushing them on his wife during their marriage. Descriptions Physical Larson is a middle-aged man in his early 40s, with a strong square jaw, brown hair and somewhat pale skin. He is slightly muscular and has a well trimmed goatee. His face is beginning to show signs of aging around the eyes, distinguishing him, as well has having high cheeks and larger ears. As a high earner, he enjoys wearing higher end suits even as his casual wear. Personality Larson is a gruff and cruel man by the time he reaches his 40's. He is extremely intelligent, but cares little for anything beyond his work or science at large. He has a dry, pointed sense of humour, even making jabbing barbs at his wife's expense when an opportunity shows itself.Mentioned in NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally He is controlling to a fault, pressuring his wife to continue her stay-at-home lifestyle as his 'housefrau' and not hold a job, simply because he can. In the times she stands up to him, he pressures her with manipulative and emotional blackmail/torture. Sexually, Larson is voracious and has a wide array of appetites. His desire to explore and investigate different things via scientific curiosity has lead him to various kinky fetishes, most of which he pressured his wife Frankie into helping him try them out. Such kinks include leather wear, bondage, and especially group sex. At one time, Larson was a kind and loving husband, even a likable man. It is not known what caused this change in him beyond the passage of time. Hobbies and Interests * Science and Technology * Kinky Sex Dislikes * Challenges to his authority * Francesca's cooking. Key Personal Relationships Francesca Moreau (Ex-wife) Frankie is Larson's now ex-wife. Their marriage held up a full 20 years and through the raising of one child too, but in the end bitterness and diverging tastes/interests saw to it that it ended. Once a loving, happy couple, the two married and had their son. Larson worked harder and earned promotions at work to help fund their bountiful lifestyle, and the added responsibilities lead him to become a workaholic while she tended to their child. Eventually the stain lead to bitter fights, passive-aggression and emotional blackmailing on his part. He became more demanding, controlling and even stifling of her, keeping her from working and in her bored lifestyle. Eventually, when he lost interest in her as a plaything, divorce soon followed. Edward Krieger (Son) Edward respects his father, but he doesn't like him. After years of overbearing parenting from his mother, his relationship with his father on the other hand seemed distant by comparison. Larson was always a more practical minded man, less emotional, and only seemingly interested in particular areas of his son's life, such as how well he did in science class at school. Even though Eddy would admire his father's intelligence, knowledge and prestigious job, they never really connected with him on a personal level after his childhood years. To Larson, Edward is as useful as a blackmail chip against his mother as he is a person to hold a relationship with. Sexual Partners Across all the content of the beWilderverse ''Larson has appeared in, the following are the notable listed encounters, though not extensive: * The main sexual scene of ''NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally ''includes Frankie giving her then husband Larson a blowjob in the front room of their house. She is pressured into doing so when Larson threatens to occupy their son's time for the weekend rather than let her have him. She gets excited, to her surprise, by the prospect of getting caught by Eddy, which Larson uses to increase the tension and the passion of the moment. Backstory Early Years & Collage Days Larson's early years are as yet unknown. The earliest reference to him is his time spent studying Chemistry and Physics at the University of Philadelphia. During this time in his life he was much more open and kind a person, and more sociable. He had high prospects ahead of him and eventually graduated with a Masters in both fields before joining the ranks of corporate scientists. It was during this time in his life that Larson met his wife Francesca at one of Frankie's college sorority parties when they were both 20 years old, and a night together lead to dating and months later, engagement. Marriage and Family Life Over time, their young love slowly turned sour, in part because of their different lifestyles. Larson has always been a man of science and a workaholic, while Frankie was left to play the role of traditional housefrau. In the early years she was kept busy with taking care of their son, but once her reached his teens she began to suffer from boredom being left alone at home all day long. She wanted to get a part-time job of some kind, but this only lead to tensions between her and Larson who apposed it. These rifts only grew as time went on and their lover's quarrels turned to serious passive aggressive arguments, Frankie not being one for facing a problem directly with anger. The conflict in their relationship brought out the sadist nature in Larson, and his growing interest in more intense sexual acts were explored by pressuring Frankie into preforming her 'Wifely Duties', as tradition would dictate. Their relationship became toxic and shameful in the last few years, but they managed to keep it secret from their son and the rest of the world. Eventually Larson pushed for a threesome, which was the last straw for Frankie, and after her repeated rejections he decided to file for divorce. Post Divorce and Recent Life Larson moved out of the family home while the divorces is processed. Little, if anything, is known about what he is doing now that he is mostly out of Frankie's life. ''beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Larson plays a main role in the early stages of Frankie's Origin Story, as the main antagonist and cause of all the pressures on his then wife and her life. Even though he doesn't appear in the second half, the effects of his divorce declaration is the main theme of the Mini-VN. He also provides sexual relief in the middle section of the content, sparking 'Wifely Duties' from Francesca. Non-Canonical Content Larson hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Moreau Again, Naturally Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Scientist Characters